Misinterpreted
by GiraffeMiss
Summary: "Max, i love you" "Fang, i'm sorry but i don't want a boyfriend." "well, would this change your mind?" he pulled me in and kissed me. i grabbed his hair and he pulled me in, deepening the kiss. it was pouring and i was supposed to be shopping with Ella but i didn't care. all i cared about was this moment. . *no wings* rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. First Day of School and Creepy Guys

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic! Please R&R if I get 6 reviews I'll continue.(though I'll probably continue anyways. 6 reviews would be great!)**

Max POV

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. Ella, who was shaking me, desperately trying to get me up, gave in and let me sleep for a few more minutes. "Mission accomplished" I muttered under my breath. "Hey I heard that" Ella said pulling the blankets off of me. "Max, I know you're not a morning person, but GET UP!" Ella shouted dragging me out of bed. "And I know you keep your keys to your diary in your bra" I replied sleepily walking over to my closet. "I-I err….." Ella stuttered turning a shade of pink. I grabbed a black and white Paramore shirt and a pair of white jeans. I stumbled still tired into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I was about to run down stair to indulge into some pancakes when I saw someone watching me. Ducking down, I crawled army style to the window. Looking up, I saw a boy my age looking at me. He had floppy black hair, olive skin, and oxen like eyes. He was why am I thinking this! I backed away only to find myself tripping down the stairs. I caught a glimpse of him smirking as I fell down. Owww I moaned as I made my way to the table. I quickly grabbed 3 pancakes and devoured them. There was a note on the table. I picked it up and it said:_ Girls had to leave early for work. Breakfast is on the table. Love mom. _I remembered the boy staring at me. Today, I was gonna have to do some investigating I thought as I pulled on my combat boots.

**Sorry its short I have a MAJOR test this week. Let's try to get 6 reviews! :D **

** ~GiraffeMiss **


	2. School and Siblings

**Hey everyone! I got 4 reviews but I decided to continue anyways. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days I had writers block. (I know it's early in the story but, I've had writers block.) Well here you go:**

**Fangs POV**

Today was the first day of my new school. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Nudge started pounding on my door yelling "GET UP!" I sighed and got up and grabbed my clothes. I wore my usual attire: a black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. I pulled a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. I had about 30 minutes to spare so I looked out the window.

I saw this girl so I started to watch her. **(I know this sounds stalkerish**). She saw me and ducked down. I was thinking _what the heck_ then she popped up. She gave me a weird look as if saying _what are you doing…. Freak._ I caught a glimpse of her backing up and falling down the stairs. I started smirking and she gave me a death glare. I went down stairs and grabbed a bagel. I yelled to Nudge that I was leaving and headed out the door. I wanted to know who she was…. I needed to know who she was.

**Max POV**

I was about to walk to school when Ella ran/tripped down the stairs trying to catch up to me. "Wait up.." she panted. "fine then" I replied and stopped walking. She caught up and said "so... there's gonna be a new kid today… I hear he's hot". "what do I care" I said walking into school. "well I thought that you might want to get to know him… cause you need a boyfriend" Ella said. Like I _needed _a boyfriend. I undid my lock and looked at my schedule:

First Period: Social Studies

Second Period: Reading

Third Period: Science

Fourth Period: Gym

LUNCH

Fifth Period: Math

Sixth Period: Language Arts

Seventh Period: Unified Arts

Eighth Period: Chorus

Uggg today was gonna be a long day.

**I know its short but it's the best I could put up with Thanksgiving and all. Review! Flames accepted.**

** ~GiraffeMiss**


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. I would also like to thank a guest user who said my story sucked so far. To that person, I will make my story better. Happy?

~GiraffeMiss


	4. Schedules and Ringtones

**Hey Guys! I got a few flames but mostly kind reviews. I got a request to make my chapters longer…. So here's my next chapter:**

**Fangs POV**

I walked to school looking at the colors on the trees. When I got to school, I made my way to the office. As I walked in, Mrs. Apench -or her name tag says- looked up. "Hello you must be a new student." "Yep" I replied looking around. "Well Nick, here's your schedule and lets see…. Max will show you around to day. She picked up the loudspeaker phone and said "will Maximum Ride please come down to the main office". As Max walked in, she said "I didn't do anything". "Yes I know but you're taking Nick around today. You have the same schedules it seems." I had a good look at Max. Oh my god she was the girl in the window. My eyes widened and she seemed to just realize that I was the guy in the window and her eyes widened. "You can leave now" Mrs. Apench said. We walked awkwardly to our first period class: Social Studies. Our teacher Mr. Kemjam **(these are random last names**) gave us seats. I sat next to Max. It was a LONG 50 minutes but I got through it. Max seemed to have dozed off sometime when Mr. Kemjam started talking about what his expectations were for the year. When the bell finally rang, I got up and shook Max awake. We headed over to Reading and I got put next to Max again.

Ms. Bellavance, our Reading teacher, passed out our rubric for the year. In the middle of her speech about how she expects all of her students to do their best her phone went off. Her ringtone was 'I'm sexy and I know it'. She blushed and quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Hey its brad…" "Dude you know I'm in the middle of class!" "Sorry babe won't happen again." "Kay love you" _End of phone call. _The call started to laugh and Ms. Bellavance quieted them up. The bell rang shortly after that. Science went pretty much the same way. It was lunch time. Max didn't invite me to sit with her but Nudge was sitting with her sister so I sat down next to Nudge. I looked at Max and thought this is gonna be a long day as I bit into my PB&J sandwich.

**Sorry it's short again. I know I keep saying it but I had to do a lot of stuff and it took a long time. I promise that they will be longer. I have an idea but I haven't written it up yet. Hope you guys liked it!**

** ~GiraffeMiss**


	5. Martial Arts

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating in a while. I have been focusing on school. Well here you go… btw it's a kinda long chapter (it's mostly max's pov). and all the girls' outfits are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer... I don't own maximum ride though I wish I did**

**Max POV **

"Maximum Ride please come down to the main office immediately." Everyone in the class looked at me and got quiet. I sighed, got up and headed down to the office. I was thinking that someone blamed something on me. I have a pretty bad reputation when it comes to getting in trouble. "I didn't do anything"I said, trying to make it clear that I actually didn't do anything. "Yes I know, but you and Nick seem to have the same schedules. You will show him around today" Mrs. Apench said. I had a look at Nick who I had to take around today. His eyes widened a second before mine did. He was the guy staring at me this morning. Mrs. Apench interrupted our staring fest buy saying "you can leave now". "Rude much" I muttered. Nick heard and smirked.

We awkwardly walked to our first period: social Studies. Mr. Kemjam passed out a bunch of papers. Then started talking about what his expectations were for the year. I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Nick was shaking me up. We headed over to reading. Ms. Bellavance seemed very perky. She cheerfully greeted the class. During her little speech about how she expects everyone to do their best, her phone went off. Her ringtone was Sexy and I Know It. I smiled to myself knowing that that was my best friend Iggy's favorite song. The whole class started snickering while Nick just sat there smirking.

After that, we headed off to science. Me and Nick were lab partners… what a surprise. This girl I haven't seen before waves at Nick. He smiled –SMILED- at her. "Nick-""Fang" he interrupted me. "What" I asked trying not to seem confused. "Call me Fang" he answered me. "Well anyways, not to be nosey or anything but who is that girl" I said pointing to a mocha skinned girl who was wearing a flowered skirt and a white skirt. "Oh that's my little sister Monique. But everyone calls her Nudge". "Oh ok. Thanks" I said as Ms. Kitreans walked in. "Hello everyone" Ms. Kitreans said while looking over the attendance list. "Ok let me tell you a little about myself. I'm not a teacher who gives out a lot of homework so you won't be getting a lot. If I could have a dream job it would be in the fashion industry." Clearly she loved fashion. Her outfit said it all. She wore a black skirt, a sweater pullover, and black flats. **(Outfit is on my profile) **she explained what we were going to do this year. It seemed fun I guess. The bell rang and we walked to gym**. (I know I didn't do Fangs POV for the whole day I forgot to).**

Our gym teacher told us we could do whatever we wanted and everyone scurried off with their friends. "Mrs. Smith is the martial arts room open" I questioned. "Well I wasn't planning on having it open but since you have your mind on it you can go in. besides Nick Walker would also like to go in to." I rushed into the locker room and changed into a cropped t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I ran into the martial arts room only to see Fang beating a punching bag. He glanced at me and went back to beating the bag to pulp. i made my way over to the mats and stretched. I did some roundhouse kicks and punches. When I was finished, I turned around and saw Fang looking at me. "Whatca looking at' I asked him. "You" he replied going back to beating the bag to pulp. "Why' I asked a little bit creeped out.

**If anyone can guess the song these lyrics are from the can chose what happens next. **

_**Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah**_

_**Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late**_

_**My phone doesn't work it's out of range**_

_**Looks like it's one of those days**_

_**You can't kick me dawn I'm already on the ground**_

_**No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow**_

_**Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out **_

_**Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud**_

**Well good luck to those who want to participate. **

** Ta Ta for now,**

** ~ GiraffeMiss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Sorry….. I'm not continuing this story. I just don't have any inspiration. Sorry to all those who liked this story… **

**~ GiraffeMiss**


End file.
